zalafirfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome
Chrome Kobolds Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids. they are cowardly but loyal creatures. A kobold’s scaly skin comes in white, red, black, green, blue,these are usually only partial over scales as they get older scales change to favor the color. they usually start as grey, light brown or dark brown close to colors of dirt. It has glowing red eyes. Its tail is non prehensile. Kobolds wear ragged clothing, favoring red and orange. A kobold is 2 to 2½ feet tall and weighs 35 to 45 pounds. Kobolds speak Draconic with a voice that sounds like that of a yapping dog. Combat Kobolds like to attack with overwhelming odds—at least two to one—or trickery; should the odds fall below this threshold, they usually flee. However, they attack gnomes on sight if their numbers are equal. They begin a fight by slinging bullets, closing only when they can see that their foes have been weakened. Whenever they can, kobolds set up ambushes near trapped areas. Light Sensitivity (Ex) Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Skills Kobolds have a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. Kobold Characters Kobold characters possess the following racial traits. * -4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Inteligence * Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. * A kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: A kobold character has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. * Racial Feats: A kobold character gains feats according to its character class. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Qualities (see above): Light sensitivity. * Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon. * Level adjustment +0. Birth Rights. Black Kobold Black Kobold are are gaunt thin kobolds who favor gold and speed. Scales that slowly turn pitch black. almost all of these kobolds are born with dark brown scales only getting darker as they age. Charm Reptiles (Sp) A Black Kobold can use this ability once per day. It works as a mass charm spell that affects only reptilian animals. The dragon can communicate with any charmed reptiles as though casting a speak with animals spell. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. at level 5 it can be used 3/day the spell is the equivalent of a level 5 spell. 1/day—darkness at first level. at level 5 is can be used 3/day Black Dragon Kobolds has one type of breath weapon, a line of acid. as per dragon Skills Hide, Move Silently, and Swim are considered class skills for black kobolds Favored Class Rogue Blue Kobold A Blue Kobold’s scales vary in color from an iridescent azure to a deep indigo mostly on the tips until they get old enough for the color to take the whole scale. These kobolds prefer to farm able to produce water they can keep crops growing even in moments of drought. they do not like direct fighting preferring to guide enemies in the wrong direction. Create/Destroy Water (Sp) A blue kobold can use this ability once per day. It works like the create water spell, except that the Kobold can decide to destroy water instead of creating it, which automatically spoils unattended liquids containing water. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. at level 5 it can be used 3/day the spell is the equivalent of a level 5 spell. 1/day—ventriloquism at first level. at level 5 can be used 3/day Blue Dragon Kobold has one type of breath weapon, a line of lightning. as per dragon Skills Bluff, Hide, and Swim are considered class skills for blue Kobolds Favored Class Sorcerer Green Kobold Green kobolds initiate fights with little or no provocation, picking on creatures of any size. If the target is intriguing or seems formidable, the kobold stalks the creature to determine the best time to strike and the most appropriate tactics to use.these kobolds are the hunters and spies of the chrome kobolds. Food or information these kobolds will always be useful. Sound Imitation (Ex) A green kobold can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. 1/day---Charm Animal at first level at level 5 can be used 3/day Breath Weapon (Su) A green dragon kobold has one type of breath weapon, a cone of corrosive (acid) gas. as per the dragon Skills Survival, Hide, and Move Silently are considered class skills for green dragons. Favored Class Ranger Red Kobold Because red kobolds are so confident, they seldom pause to appraise an adversary. On spotting a target, they make a snap decision whether to attack, using one of many strategies worked out ahead of time. they like treasure weather its gold, armor, magic, or a souvenir from battle. Red kobolds are the police of the chrome kobolds. able to hunt down and strike down a foe. They are sometimes full of rage.Red kobolds are last to retreat preferring to let there fellows run first. Locate Person (Ex) A red kobold can use this ability as the spell of the locate object except specifically a person once per day at first level. at level 5 this can be done 3/day. 1/day—suggestion at first level. at level 5 3/day. Breath Weapon (Su) A red dragon kobold has one type of breath weapon, a cone of fire as per the dragon Skills Appraise, Climb, and Jump are considered class skills for red kobolds. Favored Class Fighter, Barbarian White Kobold White dragons prefer sudden assaults, swooping down from aloft or bursting from beneath hiding places. always at range. white kobolds prefer distance to close combat. magic and archery are there mastery. White kobolds are tacticians and scholars. White Kobolds rule the college of the Chrome kobolds. Freezing Fog (Sp) An white kobolds can use this ability once per day. It is similar to a solid fog spell but also causes a rime of slippery ice to form on any surface the fog touches, creating the effect of a grease spell. The kobold is immune to the grease effect This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. at level 5 this can be used 3/day. 1/day—fog cloud at level 5 this may be used 3/day Skills Hide, Use Magic Device, and Move Silently are considered class skills for white dragons. Breath Weapon (Su) A white dragon kobold has one type of breath weapon, a cone of cold. Favored Class Wizard